La treceava parte
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: El amor, la explicación máxima a todas sus interrogantes, la interrogante misma.


**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai pertenece a Susuki Nabaka.

 **Prompt:** Tabla Ricardo Arjona. #01 La soledad me ha vuelto loco, por que el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí. [minutitos]

 **Personajes:** Gowther.

 **Extensión:** 737 palabras.

 **Notas:** Bien, primero que nada hace AÑOS que no leo el manga; de la misma forma hace años que no escribo de este fandom. Esto estaba en mi computadora desde hace tres años (no es exageración, lleva ahí desde el 2015), lo encontré revisando mis viejos archivos. La tabla, también, la tengo desde hace tres años y no he escrito nada para ella, soy un desastre. No sé por qué no lo publiqué en su momento, supongo que no me convencía, a saber por qué, leyéndolo ahora me gusta lo suyo.

Segundo, por eso mismo definitivamente no está actualizado con el manga, que como dije no he leído. No sería raro que, con lo que sea que haya pasado en todos los capítulos que no he visto, esto carezca de sentido o ya no esté IC. LO SIENTO, pero no voy a leer chorrocientos capítulos solo para asegurarme de que está bien con los hechos canon.

Se ubica, ya que estamos, al final de la primera gran saga, luego de que derrotan a Hendrickson, cuando Gowther le cambia la memoria a Guila y todo eso. Lo dije, viejisimo.

Tercero, es META. En teoría era Gowther/Guila, pero está demasiado centrado en Gowther y es algo así como un estudio de carácter como para ser considerado un fic de pairing, no voy a mentir. También repasa una y otra vez el tema del amor, ya lo dije, es algo así como un meta de Gowther y el amor.

Cuarto, no tengo la más remota idea de por qué se titula "La treceava parte"; no me acuerdo, no logré descifrarlo al leer. Me gusta como suena, por ende no lo cambio, pero si alguien tiene teorías son bienvenidas (?).

No advertiré spoilers porque, bueno, es bien viejo, ni idea dónde va el manga y el anime justo ahora pero dudo que esto pueda catalogar como spoiler.

 **.**

* * *

 **La treceava parte** **.**

* * *

El amor, el amor, que se define tan fácil, que se siente tan simple. Es la parte vital de cualquier lazo, de cualquier existencia. Esa parte tan inherente a la vida misma, tan intrínseca a esta que no ha de requerir manuales para sentirse, para expresarse.

El amor, la explicación máxima a todas sus interrogantes, la interrogante misma.

—Es que no comprende, no comprende—.

El amor, que se lee en todas partes, que es el hilo central de cualquier historia, el amor. Uno de ellos ha de ser y ya. El amor que es tan simple y sencillo y básico.

Huye a toda lógica, pues es dar y no esperar nada a cambio, contrario al raciocinio absoluto que predica y le hace incomprensible dar sin beneficio.

—¿Para qué?—

Pues el amor es incondicional, eso han dicho las historias de amores eternos e inquebrantables, que han de poder fundarse en minutos o siglos y será siempre lo mismo, pues el amor no aprende de tiempos ni esperas.

Que el amor es el hecho de sanar y no herir, de curar y no hincar. Que el amor es ver por sobre ti.

Pero

—Carece de sentido—.

no es, acaso, necesario amar la propia existencia antes de amar la ajena. Así han dicho algunos libros, que no se puede amar sin amor propio. ¿Qué te queda para el resto?

Entonces habría de requerir, para amar, primero amarse y luego hallar un amor superior a ese. Así, se debe amar un poco uno y un poco el otro.

No puede ser tan difícil, pues anhela preservar su propia existencia —a veces—. Cree poder quererse con facilidad y así querer más allá, ¿no?

—Cree—.

Cree poder amar su existencia y en este amor amar a quien se la ha dado. Ha de ser posible, los escritos le han dicho que el creador ha de amar a la creación y la creación al creador, es absolutamente inherente, como el amor que ha de profesar la madre al hijo por el simple hecho que este vive.

Que toda criatura ha de nacer recibiendo amor y, por tanto, asimilando amor hacia sí, luego solo requiere amar a alguien más por sobre todo lo antes descrito. Porque toda criatura ha de ser capaz de amar.

—Pero no así él—.

Por eso se hunde en los libros y halla la teoría que no consigue aplicar, pese a que el amor es simple y básico. Fácil. Todos aman con facilidad. En ese amor hallan el vivir, lo comprende.

—Cree comprender—.

Entender el sentimiento que mueve al capitán, a Ban, a la princesa. ¿Por qué no habría de comprenderlo?

La amistad, el amor romántico, el desinteresado. Comprende la teoría, claro que sí.

Solo le falta poder aplicarla, coger el rostro ajeno y unir labios. Solo le falta alguien con quien aplicar toda la teoría y encontrar así la respuesta al enigma. Solo le falta alguien —uno, no dos— a quien rogar por calor.

—¿Tú me amas?

Supone ha de ser simple y fácil, pero no siente nada.

Que el amor del capitán es desinteresado y protector, como ha de ser —y terrible, fluctuante, a veces confuso.

Que el amor de Ban es eterno y anhelante, como ha de ser —y absorbente, consumidor, por momentos errado.

Que el amor de King es incondicional y dulce, como ha de ser —y doloroso, destructor, en instantes le aniquila.

Que el amor de la princesa es puro y cálido, como ha de ser —y tímido, temeroso, usualmente inseguro.

Que el amor de Diane es alegre y vivaz, como ha de ser —y ciego, endeble, en ocasiones cruel.

Que el amor de Guila es sacrificado y reconfortante —y exclusivo, sádico; demasiado sacrificio, elimina límites y humanidad.

Pero parece estar bien, si es para él. Por eso es uno, no dos, por eso el pequeño hermano no sirve.

—Pero sigue sin sentir—.

Incluso besándola no hay nada, y de alguna forma algo ha cambiado —no lo ama a él como ama al pequeño.

Mueve las tuercas —memoria— y el mecanismo ya no es lo mismo, por alguna razón. Porque el amor es confuso, porque la ve marchar y lo entiende, que resulta incomprensible para su ser. Él no es capaz de comprender dicho sentimiento, no es capaz de amar.

Ni siquiera lo leído, lo observado, lo ensayado le han ayudado a entender, en lo más mínimo, el engranaje del amor.

Porque este es

—Incomprensible—.

Complejo.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
